


Only Way

by katisdelicious



Category: The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katisdelicious/pseuds/katisdelicious
Summary: Sisky hates the lack of communication skills between Mike and Bill, but he just doesn’t get it.
Relationships: William Beckett/Mike Carden
Kudos: 1





	Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Lolll this is short

Bill is humming along to a made up tune as Mike strums his acoustic. Just a normal day in the studio.

Chislett walks in with his guitar, “Guys, I’ve written something new on my guitar and I need your opinions.”

Sisky, Butcher, William, and Mike all turn their heads and groan.

”No offense, Chiz, but you've been saying that for the past week now but then when we ask you to play, you don’t,” Sisky doesn’t pause once.

Michael’s eyebrows furrow and he pouts, “What? I have!”

”Play us what you wrote,” Mike taunts the Aussie. 

“Now I don’t want to!” He huffs before making his way out of the studio. Hopefully he’ll go home and actually write something now, he’s very good at it.

Before ya know, William and Mike are already arguing. Great! Just another day at the studio.

”What is the problem, Bill? It was fine two minutes ago!” Mike angrily strums his guitar and snarls in William’s face.

The younger one rolls his eyes, “It’s fine, just keep playing!”

Mike plays what he was before and not even a second in, William stops him and glares.

”William? Will you just tell me what is wrong with the way I’m playing this?” Mike protests.

Adam watches in amazement at how poorly the two react to such simple actions. He hates how William never tells Mike what’s actually wrong, but how Mike freaks out instead of handling the situation. He’s afraid to try and interfere, who knows what could possibly happen to him.

After a minute of spacing out, but coming back into reality, William is gone. He watches as Mike tries to be as calm as possible to place his guitar down before following Bill.

”I bet they only fight to get alone time,” Butcher turns to Sisky and laughs.

Sisky snorts at him, “You’re right!”

In the parking lot, Mike and Bill are making out. It’s how they solve all of their problems, don’t ask.


End file.
